Bitter Sweet
by Annuette-anon
Summary: When a set of instructions and prophecys from the Fates are set into action and the Greek Pantheon attempt to stop their own destruction, Joxer is pushed into changing the outcome. AresJoxer, CupidStrife Slash, het, mpreg


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; they belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. (Applies to whole series)

Ares cursed at the scene before him, a private meeting with Zeus about anything other then war didn't usually end well and usually started with the name Hercules; though in this case Ares wasn't too sure what he'd done to annoy the little pissant. As he sat down his body oozing casualness despite being on edge, he realized the meeting was different for two reasons; for one, no yelling, fireballing or anything else unpleasant had happened yet and two, his mother and Aunt Hestia were sitting behind his father.

He blinked letting his surprise at their unity show; those two tag teaming each other along with Zeus against him? Ares repressed a shudder though his stomach flipped over. Zeus he could handle; they screamed, shouted but as long as Ares hadn't upset his precious half brother, they generally got on fine. Hera was a bit more difficult but generally, tormenting the same half brother got him on her good side. Which explained why it was so difficult to keep them both happy at the same time.

It was Aunt Hestia's presence, which really worried him; the normally cheerful, always got a smile, demeanor was gone replaced by a somber, appraising stare. Ares squirmed feeling all of five years old again and responsible for some serious damage to his mothers temple. Although he wasn't listening he could see from the looks occasionally shooting between Zeus and Hera, that they were deeply involved in a mental argument with each other probably involving a lot of cursing from the irritated looks his aunt was shooting at them.

He seriously wondered if they were playing some great mind game with him, or if Zeus had been caught cheating again. He grimaced as long it wasn't the old in nine months time' talk, in which Hera went ballistic, destroyed everything in sight, burned off Zeus's eyebrows, chained him to the bed and left him there for several months with no visitors. The last time had been before Hercules, though only just before. Ares groaned inwardly, King of the Gods or not, this time it would be castration for sure. Last time it had taken four of them to get the scissors off of Hera and that had been after Apollo had tried sedating her.

"Ares." 

The word snapped him out of his daydream and his attention fixed on his Aunt who shot his parents a glare before turning back to him as she leant forward to speak. "This should really come from your parents but they are being a little difficult right now." She shot them another more scathing look and they turned their attention towards him; Hera looking embarrassed, his father sheepish. "They called me here today because they believe I can convince you better then they can to go through with this." She paused "You are the first one of us, we've spoken to about this so you must hear me out." she looked so sincerely worried that he had no choice but to listen and nod in agreement.

"Have you noticed any strange power boosts recently, maybe not that strong but different?" She asked, her eyes fixed on him. Ares frowned as he considered it, come to think of it he had, he'd assumed they were just connected to the whole Darhok mess but from the way she spoke obviously not; finally he nodded.

Aunt Hestia looked satisfied. "This might come as a shock to you but we've received word from the Fates that something is coming, something big that we have to be ready for. " She paused briefly to let him consider her words, then continued; "Apparently they have these little get togethers with others like them from different pantheons." 

Ares frowned again, normally the attitude towards gods and goddesses from other pantheons was, be polite but try not too make conversation, some of them were quite picky and several major wars had been started by an seemingly innocent mistake; as the general rule went, you don't mix.

Hestia continued "Some kind of support slash reunion type thing. Anyway they have all seen what's coming and what must done to prevent it but some of them are a little..." she hesitated.

"Arrogant," "Obnoxious" Hera and Zeus put in.

"Inattentive" Hestia continued, "Anyway the upshot's that this big thing that's coming is spreading, its hit the smaller pantheons first and the Fates have lost contact with them completely. The Gods, Goddess's even demigods all gone, like something just erased them. The Fates say that every time a god dedicated to the same type of godhood as one of us is lost, we get some of their godhood and power which is what's causing the boosts. The believe it's only a matter of time until we are all gone."

"What can I do?" Ares asked gruffly as he leant forward, his body tense; it was unbelievable, nothing he knew of could destroy a god like that. Kill them yes, Strife was proof of that but erase them completely? It was unheard of, unbelievable even yet his Aunt was completely serious and his parents just as somber.

Hestia hesitated, "the Fates say the other pantheons are already going under and we have only a few months to put our plan in action but they have told us of a way." She paused as she recalled their plan from memory. "When it gets too intense we can put ourselves, ever last one into slumber when this thing comes and ride it out until we can be brought back by what the Fates call the seven symbols."

Ares nodded in agreement, "Symbols, shouldn't be too hard to get them..." He trailed off seeing Hestia's look, "We have no symbols, right? So where do we get them? The Fates obviously know so tell me and I'll get them."

Zeus stepped forward shaking his head, "It's not that simple son, the symbols are symbols of power but at the same time they are alive. The Fates believe we can tap into them and create bases for the power but it will take a lot of effort and sacrifice." He looked slightly uneasy now, more unsettled then before, "The symbols are things that will last despite what comes but they need to be harnessed now, we need to create them now and none of us can just take them on ourselves. These symbols are godhoods in a manner of speaking but tied deeply into all mortal life in the future; that's how they will survive and wake us when we are needed."

Ares eyes narrowed as he focussed on one word in particular. "They? Are we talking about giving people these godhoods, making new gods?" He asked incredulously, the idea was unthinkable; very few mortals could become gods or were chosen to become them, even then it was often a mistake the prime example being Psyche and Cupid. Though Psyche seemed to love Cupid deeply and they had had a child together, she was now more interested in her own life then being with her husband or child. Ares shook his head, "It would be a mistake," he said flatly.

Hera shook her head, up till now she had been silent but she needed to explain her part. "Not that way Ares, we have to create these symbols," she stressed the words 'we' and 'create' looking at him expectantly. Ares frowned not understanding her at all and she rolled her eyes, "The Fates have given specific instructions and pairings; these symbols have to be born, we have to concieve the babies ourselves and link them to their symbol when they are conceived." She sighed, noting the bemused look on Ares face, "I'm sorry son but it's the only way, the Fates have decided you have to sire two of the symbols yourself. Once the embryos are created the symbol will be attracted to them and they can be granted their godhood from inside the womb."

Ares was speechless at the idea; more babies, or grandbabies born to protect them instead of the other way around and who would be his partner, come to think of it who else would be involved?

Zeus picked up on his thoughts, "One will be Aphrodite, again." He gave his son an apologetic smile, "I know neither of you planned for more children but you need to have one, hopefully Heph will understand." He nodded to Hera, "Your mother has the details of the other, mortal for now but you have two weeks to give them a golden apple and one of your mothers fertility potions and get them pregnant."

Ares leant back and crossed his arms over his chest; It wasn't like he could or would refuse given the circumstances but it was nice to know his partners. Aphrodite he could do, it wasn't like they hadn't been there before and considering that Heph was all for three in a bed these days it shouldn't be too difficult, but a mortal? One he would give immortality and his child too, it was unthinkable; he'd probably end up with some whiny harpy, and he shuddered at the possibilities entering his mind. The things you do to win a War, he thought. The War God didn't want himself or any, well most even, of his family to end up lost so he nodded, a thought striking him.

"Even as an immortal this woman's still not going to be a god, so the baby will be a demigod right?" He looked at Hestia who shook her head further confusing him as she answered.

"Once the baby is conceived we will feed your mortal ambrosia, assign a godhood and make sure the baby is a full god. I'm not sure why it has to be done this way but the Fates were too cryptic for me to get any sense out of, something about joining and keeping the mother normal when you conceive." Hestia shook her head not understanding the logic either but she'' learnt not to argue when it comes to fate.

Zeus moved behind a dazed looking Ares and patted his shoulder in commiseration; "You aren't the only one son and believe me no one expects you to fall in love or marry the woman, just do what you have to do." He winced as Hera shot him a dirty look and hastily added; "Though it would be preferable, of course and it would set a good example to the others. "

Ares looked up at him, "Who else, you?" he asked sarcastically expecting the answer to be yes'.

Zeus blushed deeply, "According to the fates this is a job mainly for the young which puts us three right out of it."

It was Hestias turn to shoot him a look "You're only as young as you feel" she shot back.

Zeus cringed in response, "Well that aside. There are several others and most will not be pleased. " He thought for a moment trying to remember the pairings and unwilling to pull out the scroll he'd written them on. It was so much less impressive when he had to squint at a list. "Two symbols from yourself and Aphrodite and the mortal. One from Hades and Persphone."

Demeter's going to love that Ares groaned mentally Well she hasn't got much choice thank the gods.

"We need to get a heavy duty potion for those two considering the time they are apart. " Zeus continued. Ares felt sorry for his Uncle Hades; he couldn't see Persphone ever being allowed into the Underworld when pregnant, let alone to get that way. Deep in musing he almost missed the rest of the couples,

"Asclepius and your sister," Zeus looked at Ares carefully "Eris, I mean."

Ares sunk into his chair with a low moan "Even Apollo wouldn't stand a chance."

Hestia patted his knee, "She'll come around dear."

Ares sunk lower, still listening and trying to consider the massacre that would occur when Ace approached Eris. "One of the muses, though its not too clear which yet and Apollo." Zeus looked pleased at that one; Ares rolled his eyes, that figured. "One from Athena and Posidrons middle son, Caplet." Ares restrained his laugh; Athena had no chance of safe guarding her virginity now. "And Cupid and Strife." Zeus said.

For a minute the last word didn't hit him then Ares sat bolt upright in his seat, "Strife? As in my dead nephew Strife!" he almost screeched, Zeus winced and nodded. "Hades will have to send him back and no one can moan about it, he'll have got off on a technicality as they say." The King of the God's murmured.

A slow smile spread over Ares face; after all the bitching, moaning and trying to get Strife back the Fates were literally handing over the golden apple of all opportunities and no one could say anything about it. His grin broadened, again on the other hand Strife would hopefully get the chance he deserved with Cupid, after that ridiculous trouble over Psyche, something he couldn't see his eldest son complaining about at all.

Hera glanced at Hestia and a piece of folded paper appeared in her hand. "We'll set it up with the others, get the potions in hand but you have to start now, take these and go and get your mortal." She urged him, reaching behind her to hand him a small green bottle and a golden apple. "Force feed if you have to but get your mortal back here by sun down, follow those instructions and our new family member can come back here and settle in while you sort out things with Aphrodite; remember Ares you only have two weeks, all of us do." She warned, feeling a happy glow sweep through her. This was what part of her Godhood was all about; not only did she relish the idea of new grandchildren to fuss over and spoil but secretly she hoped a few more weddings would be organized before the decade was passed.

Ares nodded, made to stand up and frowned, "Not to sound stupid but which mortal is it?" he asked flushing slightly and inwardly praying it wouldn't be someone with bad hygiene or harpy tendencies.

Hera smiled and handed over the paper, "All the instructions are on here." She answered as he opened it. In the short space of a heartbeat Ares eyes widened, he went exceedingly pale and his eyes rolled back. Luckily Zeus caught him before he hit the ground and pushed him onto the chair, frowning at his unconscious son.

Hestia turned to Hera "I would suggest not mentioning the sacrifice part to any of them just yet." She reached out and patted Ares leg sadly, "It would be too cruel and it's going to be hard enough on all of us." Hera nodded in agreement, "It's the only way though." She murmured as Zeus picked up the piece of paper and studied it a confused expression on his face,

"Who's Joxer the Mighty?"


End file.
